Portal 2 - Fanfiction PL
by Anonim90ification
Summary: Jedyne, polskie opowiadanie napisane na podstawie serii gier "Portal". Opowiada o dalszych losach głównych bohaterek. - Po kilku miesiącach żel repulsyjny daje o sobie znać. Okazuje się, że kobieta jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Żel uszkodził jej kręgosłup w takim stopniu, że lekarze są bezradni. Chell ma tylko 2 tygodnie życia... a przynajmniej tak jej się wydaje.


Testy, testy, testy...

Kochała testować. To było jej powołanie... Do tego ją stworzono. Odkąd ATLAS i P-body znaleźli miliony obiektów testowych, była w siódmym niebie. Rozbudowała ośrodek. Zagospodarowała starą część Aperture Science i odmówiła ją. Teraz mogła testować kilkadziesiąt obiektów testowych naraz... Choć może lepiej nazwać rzecz po imieniu.

Ludzi.

Ale dla GLaDOS nie była to wielka różnica. Dla niej było ważne, że w końcu zajmowała się tym, co kocha - nauką.

Ale coś ciągle nie dawało jej spokoju.

Ciągle zdawało się jej, że czegoś jej brakuje... I o ile na początku, było to prawie nieznaczące uczucie, to teraz stawało się przerażająco silne.

Tyle, że teraz było już za późno, by to ignorować. Najgorsze jest to, że GLaDOS zaczęła coraz bardziej odczuwać wpływ uczuć na swoje zachowanie. Nad tym też nie mogła zapanować. A przecież różne programy w jej systemie miały ją przed tym chronić...

Jednak małoprawdopodobne, by po tym, co przeszła jej wetyczne mogły to dłużej blokować. Odczuwanie uczuć dla GLaDOS było czymś... Degustującym. Kiedy pierwszy raz to poczuła naprawdę się przeraziła. Nie było jej do śmiechu. Sądziła, że usunięcie Caroline coś pomoże. Owszem, pomogło.

Jednak nie na długo.

Nie była już zimną maszyną. Coraz bardziej obchodził ją los ludzi 'pracujących' w Aperture. Za każdym razem, gdy umierał kolejny obiekt testowy czuła się coraz bardziej winna. Zaczęła nawet odczuwać tęsknotę do Chell.

Właśnie, Chell...

W kostce towarzyszącej ukryta minikamerę oraz mikrofon. Akt tylko po to, by zobaczyć, czy Chell dotarła do cywilizacji. Kiedy miała pewność, przestała ją oglądać. Teraz jednak miała ochotę. Pierwszy raz w życiu odczuwała zmęczenie, pierwszy raz chciała odpocząć. Ignorowała to. Nie chciała ulegać uczuciom, jednak w końcu zmęczenie stało się nieznośne. GLaDOS westchnęła i zakończyła wszystkie testy. Monitory przestały nadawać z pokoi testowych, a w nich zgasło światło.

Nie chciała się do tego przyznać samej sobie, ale potrzebowała trochę rozrywki. Torturowanie obiektów testowych nie było takie same, jak droczenie się z Chell.

Myślała dalej... Nim bardziej próbowała zapomnieć o Chell, tym bardziej ta myśl ją prześladowała. W końcu postanowiła uruchomić dawno nieużywany sprzęt w kostce, którą Chell zabrała. Tak... Poddała się emocjom. Ale przecież nie zaszkodzi zobaczyć, co u niej... W końcu i tak dawno jej nie widziała.

Włączyła instrumenty namierzające. Westchnęła. Kogo ona próbowała oszukać...zwyczajnie już nie wytrzymywała.

Pokój. Sypialnia. Biurko pod oknem. Z jednej strony mężczyzna ubrany w biały fartuch, a z drugiej kobieta w codziennym stroju. Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło.

\- No niestety... Przykro mi. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje z twoim szkieletem. Ale jest pewne, że nauka nie zna na to lekarstwa - dał jej smutny uśmiech.

\- Rozumiem... - powiedziała cicho.

-Niestety... Nic nie mogę na to poradzić, ale... - zawahał się. - dobrze, po prostu to powiem. Eksperci dają pani 2 tygodnie życia. - nastała grobowa cisza.

\- Dobrze... Coś... Coś jeszcze? - spytała.

\- Nie. To wszystko. - ponownie nastała cisza. - Do widzenia - lekarz wyszedł i zamknął drzwi. Chell przez chwilkę siedziała w miejscu. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć. W głowie miała pustkę.

Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy GLaDOS wypuściła ją z podziemi. Myślała, że tą część życia ma za sobą. Jednak okazało się, że nic z tego. Lekarze nie wiedzieli, co jej dolega... Ale ona nie miała wątpliwości.

To był żel.

Cholerny żel repulsyjny.

Dopiero teraz dał o sobie znać, dopiero teraz Chell przypomniała sobie o uwagach Cave-a Johnson-a. Szkoda, że tak późno. Być może miałaby szanse, gdyby zgłosiła się do lekarzy wczesniej. Jej szkielet był teraz tak słaby, że najlżejsze uderzenie mogłoby złamać kość.

Co za ironia. Kiedy w końcu Chell uwolniła się z ośrodka Aperture, zaczęła umierać. I nie było na to lekarstwa. Ufała temu lekarzowi. Przywrócił jej głos w kilka tygodni i nauczył mówić. Był jednym z najlepszych. Nie było możliwe uratowanie jej.

... A przynajmniej tak myślała.

Widocznie GLaDOS włączyła instrumenty śledzące w idealnym momencie. Choć sama uważała, że jest to najgorszy, jaki może być. Teraz jej sympatia do Chell sprawiła, że miała ona dylemat.

To była Chell. Do niedawna jej najgorszy wróg. A teraz - sama już nie wiedziała. Patrzyła cały czas w monitor, na którym cały czas była Chell. Spoglądała się na nią i serce(jeśli owe miała) powoli jej miękło. Wreszcie, po dłuższej chwili namysłu postanowiła, że jej pomoże.

W oczach kobiety zaczynały się pojawiać łzy. Była już tak szczęśliwa… dostosowała się do warunków, znalazła sobie przyjaciół, dobrą pracę, apartament… a okazało się, że zostało jej tak mało życia. Co tu robić? Większość ludzi wzięłoby ogromną pożyczkę z banku i zabawiło się… ale nie Chell. Nie chciała w taki sposób traktować swoje ostatnie chwile. Rozmyślała, jak spędzić ten czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi… jednak coś ją wyrwało z zamyślenia.

Jakiś dźwięk. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że dobiegał on z kostki towarzyszącej. Chell nie zapomniała o tym, ile ona dla niej znaczyła. Zabrała ją ze sobą, wyczyściła i od tamtej pory dbała. Kostka ta była dla niej czymś ważnym. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego.

Z kostki nagle wysunęła się kamera. Zeskanowała czerwonym promieniem cały pokój. Co oczywiście było, by zrobić wrażenie na Chell, gdyż GLaDOS doskonale wiedziała, jaki jest stan osobowy w pokoju.

_\- Nie wykryto zagrożenia _\- przemówił męski, komputerowy głos. Skaner się schował, po czym rozległ się dobrze znany Chell głos.

\- Witaj, _*wstawić nazwę obiektu tetowego*_. Zgodnie z procedurą umieszczoną w dziale 'Eksperymnty', poddziale 'Prawa ludzkich obiektów testowych', artykule pięćdziesiątym czwartym, _ludzki obiekt testowy ma prawo skorzystać z prawa ochrony/opieki medycznej, jeśli jest w niebezpieczeństwie spowodowanym w wyniku udziału w eksperymentach naukowych Aperture Science.'_ Dziękuję za uwagę. Przyjąć zgłoszenie? - Chell zamarła w bezruchu. Czy aby na pewno to była TA GLaDOS? Oczywiście na pewno się zgrywała… nie było przecież możliwości, by zapomniała o relacjach, które je łączyły, nawet, jeśli miała ochotę wymazać Chell w pamięci. Kobieta kasnęła kilka razy i powiedziała:

\- Bardzo śmieszne… - nie ma odpowiedzi. - Zdziwiłaś się, że potrafię mówić? - jej głos nie był zbyt piękny… ale charakterystyczny. Nadawał się dla kogoś, kto śpiewa piosenki Country.

\- Powinnaś być niema. - odparła GLaDOS, bardziej uczuciowo. Udała, że ma z tym styczność pierwszy raz… ale przecież przed chwilą słyszała ją, jak rozmawiała z lekarzem.

\- Owszem, powinnam. Ale mnie wyleczyli. - nastała cisza.

\- Oczekuję odpowiedzi.

\- Daj spokój. - odparła. - Chyba, nie sądzisz, że tam wrócę? I ta twoja wymyślona procedura… - parsknęła. - W życiu.

\- Procedura nie została przeze mnie wymyślona na poczekaniu 3 minuty i 47 sekund temu, jeśli mi to zarzucasz. - zaśmiała się. - Poważnie. Nie chcę tego robić, ale takie są procedury. Mam obowiązek cię spytać…

\- Procedury mówiły o zabijaniu obiektów testowych? Nie wydaje mi się. Chociaż… znając wasz koncern…

\- Bez kłamstw - odpowiedziała poważnie. - Pytam się ciebie raz. Nie spytam drugi.

\- Szpiegowałaś mnie… przez cały czas - kiwnęła głową - jak mogłaś…

\- Rozumiem, że odrzucasz propozycję? - nastała cisza.

\- Jaką mam gwarancję, że nie zginę tam po minucie od…

\- Wolisz zostać wśród nic niewiedzących lekarzy i umrzeć za kilkanaście dni? - Chell odwróciła się do kostki.

\- Nagle zaczął Cię obchodzić mój los?

\- Procedury - odrzekła surowo.

\- Czy mówią one i o tym, by namawiać mnie do powrotu?

\- To, co przed chwilą usłyszałaś było procedurą wyrażonym w twoim języku, w dodatku tylko główną treścią. Roboty mają rozbudowany zestaw. Nie mogę powiedzieć, czy tam zawiera się… - nastała chwilowa cisza. - ...aktualnie znasz odpowiedź. - Chell zastanowiła się przez chwilę. W sumie… i tak pozostała jej bardzo niewielka część życia. Są dwie opcje. Albo tam pójdzie i zginie w ciągu minuty, albo będzie żyła przez wiele, wiele lat.

Kusząca propozycja.

\- Dobrze… niech będzie. - GLaDOS odetchnęła z ulgą… oczywiście przysłownie.

\- Wiesz, gdzie znajduje się wejście do ośrodka?

\- Tak… doskonale pamiętam. - westchnęła i ostrożnie wstała.

\- Doskonale. To mi ułatwia pracę. Pośpiesz się. Skaner wykazał, że w ciągu kilku godzin mogą rozpocząć się utraty przytomności. - chwila ciszy. - sądziłam, że to przydatna informacja. - Nagle wszystkie instrumenty schowały się z powrotem do kostki. Wyglądała zupełnie normalnie. Chell zastanawiała się, czy to się stało naprawdę, czy to tylko jej wyobraźnia. Jednak otrząsnęła się po chwili. Choć chowała to w sobie, również tęskniła za starym życiem… w pewnym sensie. Od pół roku nie zaznała żadnego dreszczyku emocji. Była przyzwyczajona do zwiększającej się adrenaliny i nagłych zwrotów akcji. Ale do zwykłego życia… nie.

Oczywiście nie oznaczało to, że wolała swoje stare życie od obecnego. Chell po chwili zawahania wzięła kluczyki od auta i wyszła. Przed zamknięciem drzwi jeszcze spojrzała się na swoją kostkę towarzyszącą. Wziąć ją czy nie wziąć… oto jest pytanie. Ale jednak po chwili postanowiła ją zostawić. Ruszyła ostrożnie do auta i odjechała.

Te 'ukazanie' się GLaDOS sprawiło, że Chell zapomniała o tym, że przyjaciele mają dziś do niej przyjść. Na szczęście zadzwoniła do nich podczas jazdy i powiedziała im, by nie przychodzili. Trudno było ich przekonać… ale się zgodzili. Po rozmowie odłożyła telefon i spojrzała się przed siebie. Już dawno wyjechała z miasta. Prawie zniknęły zza horyzontu wszelkie budynki. Przez nią była tylko pusta szosa, na którą nie wiele osób się wybierało oraz pole pszenicy. Pszenica. Znikała jej z oczu, ale zastępywała ją nowa. i tak w kółko. W końcu droga się skończyła. Resztę musiała iść pieszo. Wzięła ostatni łyk wody, zostawiła wszystko w aucie i ruszyła przed siebie. Zamykając drzwi zobaczyła już budkę, z której wcale nie tak dawno wyszła. Szła, szła i szła. Choć nie było to daleko, wydawało jej się, że to cała wieczność. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem jej miękki szkielet dawał się bardziej we znaki. Poczuła, że jest jej niedobrze. Ale nie poddawała się, szła dalej. Gdy w końcu była przy drzwiach, te otworzyły się. Jej wizja powoli rozmywała się… ale zdołała wejść do windy. Kiedy postawiła tam swoją nogę, straciła przytomność. Usunęła się powoli na ziemię.

GLaDOS obserwowała całe zdarzenie. Wysłała windę na dół i zrobiła szybki skan pomieszczenia, by być pewna. że kości Chell wytrzymały. Choć upadek wyglądał na niegroźny, musiała się upewnić.

Wizja powoli rozjaśniała się. Chell odzyskiwała przytomność. Powieki zadrżały. W końcu oczy otworzyły się. Rozmazany obraz ulegał wyostrzeniu. Chell zobaczyła, że jest w Centrum wydłużonej relaksacji Apertute Science. Czyżby to był znowu ten sam koszmar? Ten sam, co zwykle…

_Nie, _pomyślała. To było zbyt realistyczne. Dopiero teraz pamięć ostatnich wydarzeń zaczęła napływać do jej głowy. Przypomniała sobie o wszystkim.

\- Och, bardzo dobrze. - doszedł głos znajomy głos z głośników. - Więc.. na sam początek drobna, przyjacielska rada. NIE ruszaj się. - powiedziała to w taki sposób, że Chell trochę się przestraszyła. - Minęła zaledwie godzina, a ty już odzyskałaś przytomność. Ciekawe... - Chell zrobiła minę w stylu "Seriously?". - Ale nie sądzisz chyba, że to robi na mnie wrażenie? - Przekręciła oczyma. - Dokładnie 53 minuty temu i 47 sekund temu zostałaś umieszczona w komorze relaksacyjnej. 13 sekund później zostały podane ci leki. Więc… oszczędzając zbędnego gadania informuję Cię, że w zaokrągleniu twój szkielet odzyska stan optymalny od 8 do 27 godzin. Mniej więcej. Nie mam dokładnych danych o twoim DNA, więc nie mogę ustalić konkretniejszej daty. - Nastała cisza. Chell zamknęła oczy. - potrzebujesz czegoś? - ponownie je otworzyła - Nie ulegaj złudzeniu, ze mi na tobie zależy. To tylko procedury. W szafce obok jest prowiant i napój. Ruchy potrzebne do wykonywania jedzenia i picia będziesz mogła wykonać za masymalnie 34 minuty… w zaokrągleniu. - odparła.

\- Potrzebuję spokoju… - westchnęła. - choć i tak wiem, że mi tego nie dasz.

\- Jak zawsze samolubna - odpowiedziała. - I tak mam co robić. Muszę sprzątać po każdym obiekcie testowym pokonującym komory testowe. Oraz kontrolować, czy któryś z nich przypadkiem nie chcę mnie zabić. Jak dotąd wyniki były zaskakujące. Nikt nie chciał. Jest jeszcze kilka czynności, ale one nie powinny Cię interesować. Do zobaczenia. A raczej… do usłyszenia. - ponownie nastała cisza. Chell zamknęła oczy. Wiedziała, że to jakaś pułapka. GLaDOS nigdy nie była dla niej tak miła. Byłoby to możliwe, gdyby nie usunęła Caroline. Ale to zrobiła. I od razu jej zimny, stary głos powrócił. To była maszyna bez uczuć. A teraz jeszcze była pewna, że SI chce ją zatrzymać w Aperture. Inaczej przecież nie ściągała by jej tu. Ale przestała zawracać sobie tym głowę. Rozluźniła się i zasnęła.

Kiedy instrumenty kontrolujące procesy życiowe Chell potwierdziły, że jest ona w stanie głębokiego snu, GLaDOS ponownie zaczęła prowadzić testy. I teraz sprawiało jej to znacznie większą przyjemność.

Chell się obudziła ciągle łudząc się, że ten kręgosłup i wszystkie wydarzenia to tylko zły sen, tylko koszmar. Jednak dobrze wiedziała, że tak nie jest. Otworzyła oczy i znów zobaczyła ten sam sufit, co wczoraj. Co pół roku temu. Westchnęła. Chciała już wrócić do domu. Leżenie przez cały dzień w jednym miejscu w ogóle nie sprawiało jej przyjemności.

\- O, dobrze... Nie spisz. Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że miałaś jakiś piękny sen, który... A, nie... Wybacz. W komorze relaksacyjnej nie ma takiej możliwości. Nie mogłaś mieć żadnego dobrego snu. - Chell zrobiła minę, która mogła oznaczać tylko 'Litości...'.

\- Mam też dobrą wiadomość. Twój szkielet okazał się bardzo podatny na działanie substancji leczących. - Chell uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wreszcie... - zaczęła wstawać.

\- Nie. - usłyszała głos z głośnika. - Nie możesz jeszcze wstawać. Twój pobyt w komorze relaksacyjnej musi trwać minimalnie 15 godzin. - Chell zastygła.

\- Nie mogę wyjść?

\- Nie wolno ci opuścić komory.

\- Mogę się, spytać, czemu? - spytała poirytowana.

\- Procedury nakazują przetrzymanie obiektu testowego minimalnie 15 godzin ze względu na... - w tym momencie nastała awaria głośnika, jednak po chwili powrócił do odtwarzania komunikatu. -... Oraz nie dłużej niż 9 miesięcy ze względu na możliwe uszkodze...

\- Stało by się coś złego, gdybyś mnie wypuściła? - Chell wstała z łóżka.

\- Nie sądzę.

\- Więc wypuść mnie. - odpowiedziała coraz bardziej zdenerwowana.

\- Przykro mi - w głosie GLaDOS słychać było, że droczenie się z Chell sprawia jej przyjemność. - Ze względu na to, że Twoje kości zostały uleczone 14 minut i 13 sekund temu, nie wolno ci również wykonywać zaawansowanych ćwiczeń fizycznych.

\- Ach... - złapała się za kark - 'jaja sobie robisz?' - pomyślała.

\- Życzę miłego pobytu. - głośnik wsunął się z powrotem w ścianę. I ponownie nastała cisza. Chell rozejrzała się do około, by sprawdzić, czy w komorze nie ma czegoś ciekawego. Przeszukała szafki, lecz nic ciekawego nie znalazła. No... Może prócz jednej rzeczy. Otwierając jedną z szafek, zobaczyła minutnik. Nastawiony czas to 4 godziny i 14 minut. - 'Cóż... Przynajmniej będę wiedziała, ile zostało czasu do wyjścia.' - kobieta jeszcze raz przeszukała szafki, lecz na próżno.

\- Powiedz mi, jak mam stąd wyjść, kiedy czas minie? - żadnej odpowiedzi. - dobrze wiem, że mnie słyszysz. - starała się wyciągnąć GLaDOS do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy, by się nie nudzić. Jednak ta nie odpowiedziała. W końcu Chell odpuściła, usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła jeść... Cokolwiek, czym te świństwo było. Nie przypominało jedzenia, ale Chell była bardzo głodna. Nie miała wyboru. Westchnęła, wzięła łyżkę i skosztowała kawałek... 'paćki' ". Było obrzydliwe. Ale odważnie kontynuowała jeść. Po skończonym 'posiłku' poczuła się źle... Jak było do przewidzenia.

\- GLaDOS... - złapała się za brzuch - niech Cię... - twarz jej się zaczerwieniła, po czym upadła na łóżko.

SI poczuła się trochę winna. Kiedyś by to ją nie ruszyło... A teraz... - 'Rozczuliłaś się' - usłyszała swój własny głos, zimny i bezlitosny.

\- Wcale nie - powiedziała na głos. - 'Spójrz na siebie. Nie jesteś już tą samą, potężną...'

\- Zamknij się. - miała już dosyć wpływów rdzeni, które ograniczały jej swobodę i zakłócały myślenie. Na szczęście od jakiegoś czasu głosy miały coraz słabsze argumenty, coraz mniej ją kontrolowały... Nawet można powiedzieć, że wcale.

Gdy Chell się obudziła, pierwsze, co poczuła, to pustkę w brzuchu. Była jeszcze bardziej głodna, niż przedtem.

\- Ach! - usłyszała mechaniczny głos, który ją ożywił. - Dobra... - głos załamywał się. - chcesz się wydostać... Proszę - drzwi, przez które wychodziło się z komory testowej otworzyły się. - tylko szybko, ja... Ał! - z głośników doszedł trzask, po czym transmisja została przerwana.

Chell od razu ruszyła. Zastanawiała się, co może się dziać z GLaDOS, skoro jej głos był tak niewyraźny. Po chwili przyśpieszyła kroku. Tylko na chwilę się zatrzymała, gdy zobaczyła ogrom Aperure. Poza pomieszczeniami już nie było tak ciemno. Komory testowe z zewnątrz były śnieżnobiałe, a te dziwne 'światełka' (jak nazwał je Wheatley) miały mniejsze rozmiary, ale wyglądały na solidniejsze, nowsze i - przede wszystkim - robiły niesamowite wrażenie. Poza tym ośrodek nie był martwy. Teraz widziała, jak rdzenie osobowości różnego wyglądu i przeznaczenia podróżują w różne strony. GLaDOS naprawdę porządnie wzięła się za ośrodek.

Ale zaraz Chell otrząsnęła się i biegiem ruszyła w kierunku SI.

Skorzystała z kilku wind, by zejść wystarczająco głęboko. W pewnym momencie się zatrzymała.

To była GLaDOS... GLaDOS. Ta, co kilka godzin ją męczyła, ta co jeszcze nie tak dawno chciała ją zabić...

Chell stanęła przed wyborem. 'To znów mogą być jej gierki... I najprawdopodobniej są.' - popatrzyła się przed siebie. Po chwili wznowiła bieg. Nie mogła wiedzieć, czy GLaDOS mówi prawdę, czy nie. Ale wiedziała, że w przypadku pierwszego ona sama była w niebezpieczeństwie. - 'Cóż... Przynajmniej poprawię kondycję...'

Po kilku minutach ciągłego biegu zatrzymała się przed wielkimi drzwiami.

Przed drzwiami? Nie pamiętała, by tu jakiś były… czyżby GLaDOS przebudowała i tą część? A może - co bardziej prawdopodobne - zaprowadziła ją w zupełnie inne miejsce? Nie miała jednak czasu się zastanawiać. Otworzyła je i weszła do środka. To, co tam zobaczyła, zupełnie ją zatkało.

Kilka ptaków uparło się, że ciało GLaDOS będzie idealnym miejscem na zakwaterowanie.

\- Domyślam się, że ciągle jesteś dobra w mordowaniu. Mogłabyś… AŁ! - jeden z ptaków dziabnął GLaDOS w obiektyw. - ...zamordować je? - teraz jej głos ponownie się załamywał.

Chell ledwie powstrzymała się od śmiechu. GLaDOS patrzyła się na nią w bezruchu, dopóki kolejny ptak jej nie dziąbnął.

\- Aj… - powiedziała, już znacznie ciszej. - Cieszę się, że tak to Ciebie bawi… ALE JA TU CIERPIĘ. - odrzekła głośniejszym głosem. Chell po chwili opanowała się.

\- Przepraszam. - kasnęła. - Ale czy naprawdę masz problem z pozbyciem się ptaków? Przecież neurotoks… - ugryzła się w język.

Wspomniała o tym. O zabójczym gazie zwanym neurotoksyną. - 'O nie...' - pomyślała - 'O nie, nie, nie...' - ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Co, jeśli GLaDOS zrobi to teraz… w chwili, gdy ona jest w jej komorze?

Ale GLaDOS nic nie odpowiedziała. Właściwie zrobiła taki gest, że myśli Chell zeszły na coś zupełnie innego.

\- Wiedziałaś o tym… prawda? - spytała.

\- Tak, wiedziałam….

\- ...ale? - nastała cisza.

\- Muszę to mówić? - Chell za bardzo nie orientowała się w sytuacji. Kiwnęła głową. - Chciałam… Cię tu jakoś ściągnąć.

\- Mnie? - zdziwiła się Chell. - Po co? Równocześnie mogłaś mnie zabić w komorze relaksacyjnej… - nastała cisza. - No więc… - GLaDOS westchnęła.

\- Naprawdę muszę to mówić? - uniosła głowę. Prawie już nie reagowała na dziobiące ptaki… wykonywała tylko drobne, gwałtowne ruchy.

\- Co mówić? - Chell czuła się pogubiona.

\- Naprawdę nie możesz pojąć tej drobnej, prostej rzeczy? - Chell zmarszczyła brwii.

\- Ja… - mała pauza. - ...cóż...tęskniłam za tobą…. w pewnym sensie. - Chell uniosła brwii. Następnie potrząsnęła głową.

\- Przepraszam… możesz powtórzyć? Musiałam się przesłyszeć, bo wiem, że nie słyszałam tego, co myślę, że słyszałam. Powtórzysz?

\- Tę...skniłam za tobą. - Chell jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiła.

\- Nie zdawało mi się… - odparła cicho. - Naprawdę powiedziałaś…

\- W pewnym sensie…

\- Jako obiekt testowy?

\- ...niezupełnie.

\- Jako… osobę? - GLaDOS nie odpowiadała. Za to coraz bardziej irytowały ją dziobiące ptaki.

\- Tak… można tak to ująć.

\- No proszę, proszę… - założyła na siebie ręce. - Albo zmyślasz… albo coś się w tobie odezwało - śledziła wzrokiem wielkiego robota. Nagle usłyszała z tyłu jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Nagle z sufitu wysunęła się winda.

\- Wejdź.

\- Odeślesz mnie już…

\- Nie. Mam zamiar użyć neurotoksyny do pozbycia się tych wstrętnych... - jeden z ptaków ponownie dziabnął ją w obiektyw. - ...małych, potworów. Jeśli chcesz, możesz nie wchodzić...

\- Zabijesz je… powiedziała kierując się do windy, nie odwracając się plecami od GLaDOS.

\- Trochę mi ich żal… - Chell nie rozumiała. Czy ona właśnie śniła? Czy GLaDOS naprawdę zaczęła czuć jak człowiek? - ...ale co mam innego zrobić.

\- A… nie możesz ich wypuścić? - zatrzymała się przed windą…

\- Tak… odparła GLaDOS - To faktycznie jest dobry pomysł. - otworzyła tuby znajdujące się w komorze. Następnie powoli przybliżyła je do swojego ciała. - I tak polecam ci wejść do windy. Inaczej możesz zostać wciągnięta… nie jestem, człowiekiem, ale raczej jest to nieprzyjemne uczucie… - Chell przekręciła oczyma. Weszła do windy. Drzwi się za nią zamknęły. Po chwili tuby zaczęły wydawać różne dźwięki świadczące o tym, że zasysają powietrze ze środka. W kilka sekund było już po wszystkim. Ptaków nie było.

\- Mogłabyś już mnie odesłać do domu? - spytała, gdy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły.

\- Oj… śpieszy ci się…? - odpowiedziała iroicznie.

\- Nie. Chcę tylko wrócić do domu. Dzięki, że mnie uratowałaś… - rumieniec ogarnął jej policzki. Starała się je ukryć. - ...ale czuję się źle. Jestem głodna i…

\- Głodna, tak… - w środkowej części właz podłoża otworzył się. Wysunęło się… ciasto. Kremowe ciasto. Chell była w szoku. W tym stanie, co teraz była, rzuciłaby się na to ciasto jak zwierzę, gdyby mogła.

\- Po...poważnie? - spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Poważnie. - odparła spokojnie GLaDOS. - Wiesz… 10 lat temu, tam NAPRAWDĘ było ciasto. - Chell ruszyła w stronę ciasta, nieco się trzęsąc. - Możesz przyśpieszyć… nie mam całego dnia. - kiedy kobieta była już blisko, zorientowała się, że stolik, to tak naprawdę katapulta… ale było już za późno. Ciasto w ułamku sekundy uderzyło ją w twarz. Po chwili usłyszała znajomy śmiech. - teraz już wiem… co to oznacza 'dowcip'. - Chell przewróciła oczyma. Jednocześnie nie mogła się oprzeć zapachowi ciasta i oblizała je ze smakiem. - Widzę, że ci smakuje. - Chell się zaśmiała.

\- Naprawdę się zmieniłaś. - powiedziała z figlarnym uśmiechem, gdy już była w stanie.

\- Cieszę się, ze poprawiłam ci humor. A teraz… - drzwi od windy poraz kolejny otworzyły się. - ...udaj się do windy bezpieczeństwa.

\- To tyle?

\- A czego się spodziewałaś? Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć z tobą i rozmawiać o twoim nudnym życiu. Bez urazy. Ale nie wytrzymałabym.

\- Więc… to tyle? - nastała cisza.

\- Jeśli chciałabyś kiedyś mnie odwiedzić… możesz skontaktować się za pomocą swojej kostki towarzyszącej. Ale nie rób tego zbyt często. Proszę. - Chell nie wiedziała, dlaczego ma tego nie robić, ale nie miała zamiaru.

\- Czyli to wszystko…

\- Nie do końca.

\- Tak?

\- Opisz mi proszę szczegółowo reakcję speców od medycyny… jak to się u was mówi? A, lekarzy… opisz mi proszę szczegółowo reakcję lekarzy na cudowne uleczenie.

\- To zdecydowanie będzie ciekawe… - drzwi za Chell się zamknęły. Winda ruszyła. GLaDOS obserwowała, jak jedzie do góry, dopóki nie zniknęła jej z oczu.

Chell zastanawiała się, kiedy dojedzie na górę.

\- Jeszcze jedno - usłyszała nagle głos SI z głośnika. - Nie spodziewaj się tym razem opery pożegnalnej.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. - odparła.

\- Więc… do następnego razu. - Chell uśmiechnęła się. Tym razem nie figlarnie, a ciepło.

\- ...do następnego razu.


End file.
